Mi deseo DyS
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién y serena se conocieron en parís, mintieron dieron nombres falsos y tuvieron dos semanas juntos, trayendo consecuencias, pasa el tiempo y él se vuelve solitario por culpa de un accidente dejándolo sin la posibilidad de tener un hijo. El deseo de ser padre, lo hace sentir con un hombre incompleto y triste.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo # 1

En parís

Serena Tsukino se encontraba, leyendo un libro muy entretenida. No podía dejar de mirar al moreno que estaba coqueteándole, ella dio un suspiro y tomo un poco de su capuchino y miro cómo el hombre se levantaba, se acerco a ella

— Hola. — hombre sonriéndole y mirándola

— Hola. — ella coqueta – puedes sentarte – sonriéndole

El la miro y se sentó

— Jamás te había visto por aquí. — sinceridad vivía más en parís que en su país natal

— Estoy de vacaciones. — Alegre – soy Usagi – extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto. — el sonriéndole y mintiéndole – mi nombre es Daisuke

— Hermoso nombre. — Ella contenta – he notado que no dejabas de mirarme

Darién se quedo mirándola y sonrío, esa mujer es muy directa

— No, sé puede negar tú belleza

— Muchas gracias. — Sonrojada – dark – sonriéndole — ¿te puedo decir así?

— Claro que sí. — sonriéndole

— Tengo que irme. — Levantándose – me voy a mi hotel

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? – se ofreció

— Por supuesto. — risueña

Darién y serena se alejaron del café, se dirigieron al hotel, cuando ella abrió la puerta, lo jalo y comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, con tanta necesidad que no podían evitarlo, poco a poco las ropas fueron cayendo en el piso dejando notar su desnudez

— Eres hermosa, Usagi. — mirándole el cuerpo y ardiendo de deseo

— Hazme tuya. — Besándolo con desesperación – hazme sentirme deseaba Dark

Darién le cumplió sus deseos la hizo suya de una manera urgente y haciéndola gemir de placer, ese fue el principio de dos semanas. Teniendo un sexo desenfrenado

Nueve meses después

En la clínica de Tokio

— Vamos cariño, puja. — diamante tomándole la mano a serena

— No es fácil. — Decía ella gimiendo de dolor – Dios, nunca tendré otro hijo

— Amor, no digas eso. — notando cómo serena seguía pujando

— Ya. — La doctora recibiendo al segundo bebé – es un niño precioso

— ¿Quiero verlo? – serena sonriendo

La enfermera coloco a los mellizos alado de serena

Ella sonriendo

— Son hermosos. — alegre

— La pequeña se parece a ti. — diamante muy serio y mirando al niño – es un cacho – furioso

Serena rodo los ojos

— ¡Cállate!

— Nombres de los pequeños. — pregunto la doctora

— Usagi y Daisuke. — la madre orgullosa y mirando a diamante — ¿Y no piensas cargarlos?

Diamante estaba muy serio, su media hermana se había acostado con un desconocido por dos semanas y aquí las consecuencias dos hermosos niños

— Pásame a Daisuke. — Mirándola y sonriendo, tomo a su sobrino en sus brazos, no puedo evitar sentirse ilusionado – eres mi campeón, serás el niño consentido de tío

— ¿Y ella qué? – Serena señalando a su hija – Usagi se pondrá triste

— Serán mis consentidos

Serena sonrío orgullosa

En parís

— ¿Y cómo está mi hijo? – pregunto luna desesperada

— Su hijo, está fuera de peligro. Por suerte, el choque no fue mortal. Sí hubo consecuencias – mirándolos

— ¿Qué clase de consecuencias? – pregunto Artemis

— Lo siento, hijo. Jamás podrá ser padre, el choque fue tan fuerte que sus espermas quedaron muy débiles. Prácticamente no podrá embarazar a ninguna mujer. – apenado

— ¡Qué! – Exclamo Esmeralda – no voy a casarme con un hombre, que jamás me hará ser madre – furiosa – cuando Darién despierte, díganle que jamás me casare con un hombre incompleto – alejándose

— Lárgate de aquí. ¡Maldita bruja! – rei indignada – mi hermano no te merece

Esmeralda se fue muy molesta.

Tres años después

En mansión Tsukino

— Usagi y Daisuke. — serena llamando a sus pequeños, no podían negarlo son traviesos, muy cariñosos. Los amaba con locura, estuvo unos meses buscando a Dark para decirle que estaban embarazos, jamás lo encontró. Sus padres se volvieron locos con saber que por fin seria abuelos, ahora adoran a sus nietos y le daban todos lo que pedían. Eran las luz de sus ojos – es hora de comer, niños

— Súper. — Usagi corriendo hacia su madre – vamos Dark, mami nos llama

Daisuke miro a su hermanita y sonrío, para irse con su madre

— Mami, cárgame. — mirándola con ojos tiernos

Ella sonrío y cargo a los dos

— Solo era a mí. — daisuke celoso

— Sabes, que mamá ama a los dos. — Sonriéndole y dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla – a comer

Serena entro a la casa con los niños y los bajo cuando se acerco a su hermano, que estaba peleando con su actual esposa

— Ya cállate. — Esmeralda furiosa – dijiste que nos iríamos a parís

— No puedo. — Serio diamante – hoy es el cumpleaños de serena quedamos en irnos, después de la fiesta

— Oigan. — Serena acercándose a ellos dos – pueden irse, solo es una tonta fiesta, que mamá quiere hacerme por mis treinta años

— Vez. — esmeralda seria – vámonos

— Serena. — su hermano

— Vamos, diamante. Ustedes se merecen una luna de miel, espectacular. — sonriéndole

Esmeralda la abrazo

— Serena me entiende. — adoraba a serena, siempre la apoyaba en todo

— Está bien. — serio y cargando a Usagi que se encontraba jalándole él pantalón – mi princesa, vamos a jugar

Usagi sonrío muy feliz

Otro sitio de Japón

Mansión Chiba

— Vamos. — Luna mirando a su hijo mayor – Darién no puedes quedarte aquí, la vida sigue

— Claro, soy un hombre incompleto. La mujer que sería mi esposa se caso un par de meses, ahora que tengo treinta tres años, me duele que nunca. Tendré un hijo. Mi padre debe de sentirse muy triste, su apellido se perdió.

— Artemis no sé siente, desilusionado. Rei lo hará abuelo cuando se quede embarazada. — sonriéndole

— Mamá. — rei gritando

Darién y luna salieron de la habitación alarmados, cuando vieron a rei se acercaron a ella

— ¿Qué sucede? – Darién acercándose a su hermana

— ¡No puedo tener hijos! – llorando desesperadamente

— Hermana, cálmate. — Su hermano, acercándose a ella — ¿puedes adoptar?

— Noooo. — desesperada

— ¿Qué pasa? – Artemis mirándolos

— No, puedo tener hijos. — rei salió corriendo y abrazo fuertemente a su padre

— Tranquila, cariño. — Sonriéndole – Kenji Tsukino es el mejor ginecólogo y te ayudara que tengas un bebé

— ¿De verdad? – rei esperanzada

— Claro que sí, hoy cumpleaños de su hija Serena. — Sonriendo – tienes suerte que todos estamos invitados

— Sí. — Luna mirando a su hijo – vamos Darién, anímate. Existen mujeres que no desean tener hijos. Vamos

— Está bien mamá. — Sonriéndole – iré

Luna lo abrazo con amor

Horas después

En el club Moon

Serena miro a sus hijos y le sonrío

— Usagi y Daisuke, nada de hacer travesuras, se quedaran en esta haría del club. Para que no molesten a los adultos.

— Sí, mami. — dijeron alegres

Ella antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y les dijo que los amaba mucho, se retiro a la fiesta cuando entro todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, llevaba un vestido rojo y un escote ve, hacía notar sus senos grandes, que le quedaron gracias al embarazo, camino lentamente a dónde se encontraba su madre

— ¿Por qué? Me miran así. — ella seria

— Estás hermosa. — su madre sonriendo

— Gracias ¿y papá?— mirándola

— Esta platicando con Artemis chiba. — mirándola

— Voy a saludar a los chiba, platicar un rato con rei. — sonriéndole y alejándose de ella

Ella se acerco a los Chiba, rei la abrazo con cariño y la felicito, luna sonrío y también la abrazo

— Sere, quiero presentarte a mi único hijo. El que se la pasa viajando por todo el mundo, el mujeriego y más guapo de la familia Chiba. — sonriéndole

Serena sonrío, siempre luna le decía lo mismo, hace cuatros años que la conocía. Eso sí, solo conoce a su hija Usagi es la única que su amiga rei puede llevársela a casa, porque su hijo Daisuke jamás le gusta salir con desconocidos y solo observaba a rei de lejos y huía

— Vamos a conocerlo.

Luna se llevo a serena para la terraza y ahí estaba Darién de espalda y mirando el paisaje.

— Hijo. — luna sonriendo

Darién volteo

— Dime. — mirándola y quedo perplejo ahí estaba Usagi, la mujer que había estado con ella por dos semanas completa teniendo un maravilloso sexo

— Hijo te presento a Serena Tsukino. La feliz cumpleañera. — alegre

— Tú. — El perplejo – eres serena

— Veo, que tú nombre es Darién y no Daisuke. — ella furiosa

— ¿Se conocen? – luna perpleja

— Sí. — dijeron en coro

— Necesito, decirte algo. — ella seria

— Los dejo. — luna alejándose

Serena estaba furiosa, cómo estúpida buscándolo en todo parís cómo Daisuke, descubrir que lo tenía tan cerca la frustraba, lo importante que se perdió momentos únicos con sus hijos

— No sabes de lo que te has perdido. — colocando sus manos en la cintura

— Eres igual de mentirosa que yo. — Darién sonriendo, la deseaba estaba realmente bella – estás hermosa – acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura – deseo besarte y hacerte mía

Ella respiraba agitadamente al tenerlo tan cerca, la ponía nerviosa, cuando sintió los labios de Darién rosando los suyos, sintió alguien separo a Darién de su lado

— ¡Suelta a mi mamá! – grito el niño airado

Darién quedo mirándolo perplejo, tenía un hijo ¿No podía ser? No podía negarlo, es su hijo, se parece mucho a él


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 2

— Daisuke. — Serena cargándolo – no hagas eso – seria

— Te besho. — el pequeño celoso

— Solo es un saludo. — Ella, leve sonrisa – ve con tú tía

Daisuke negó

— No

— Es mi hijo. — Darién emocionado y feliz – es mi hijo

— Darién. — Ella nerviosa – sí es tú hijo

Daisuke miro a su madre y al hombre que estaba mirando

— ¿El es papá? – Celoso y serio – el no es papá

— Sí lo es. — seria su madre

Darién se acerco a su hijo le toca la cara, para saber sí es real o estaba soñando, se estremeció al notar que sí, no estaba soñando su hijo existía

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Ella miro a su hijo y con una sola mirada, daisuke dejo que ese desconocido la tomara en sus brazos, sintió cómo lo abrazaba con tanto amor, cómo lo hace su mamá.

El no puedo expresar lo que sentía, tener su hijo en sus brazos, estaba realmente dichoso de tenerlo en sus brazos y saber que al menos de su aventura en parís, le dio el mayor de los obsequios de ser padre.

— Eres un sueño, hecho realidad. — felicidad

Serena no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, no imagino que dark estuviera tan feliz de tener un hijo. Podía notar que será un buen padre para Daisuke y Usagi.

— Darién. — Ella mirándolo – tengo algo que decirte

— Bájame. — pidió daisuke serio

Darién no quería bajarlo, necesitaba darle tiempo a su hijo

— Mami. — Mirándola – voy por Usagi – se fue corriendo

— ¿Por qué no me buscarte? – le reclamo

— Te busque cómo daisuke, puedes notar que le coloque ese nombre, en honor a ti. — Molesta por su reclamo – jamás te encontré, además existe otro detalle

— ¿Cual? – molesto, por mentir por primera vez en su vida, perdió tres años de la vida de su hijo, estaba seguro. No sé perdería nada más

— Daisuke no es. — nerviosa

— Mami. — Usagi jalándole el vestido – dark dice, papá está aquí – confundida

Darién quedo mirando a la pequeña no pudo evitar arrodillarse, es ver una pequeña replica de serena.

— Hola muñequita. — Sonriéndole y cargándola — ¿y cómo te llamas?

— Usagi. — sonriente y jugando con la corbata de él – eres guapo

Serena soltó una carcajada

— Cariño, no seas tan coqueta. — sonriéndole

— Ella. — el mirando a serena – es mi hija

Ella asintió

— Son. — el

— Mellizos. — Ella orgullosa – tuvimos suerte, ellos se parecen a nosotros – cargando a su hijo, quien estaba atrás de ella escondido – daisuke es muy celoso y tímido. En cambio Usagi es más cariñosa y risueña. Son mi motivo para seguir adelante. Mi orgullo

— No sabes, el deseo de tener un hijo. Dios me regalo dos tesoros

— Eres mi papá. — Usagi mirándolo

— Sí, princesita soy tú padre. Jamás me iré de su lado. — abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Te quiero papá. — Usagi abrazándolo

Darién no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas

— Yo a ustedes.

— Vamos mami. — dai mirándola – tengo hambre

— Sí, vamos

Serena bajo a su hijo, caminaba con el agarrándole la mano, el pequeño se sentía orgulloso. Ella se acerco a la familia chiba y ahí estaba su familia

— Mami. — ella mirando a ikuko – esmeralda ¿Qué está haciendo? – seria, al final su hermano diamante se quedo y se iría en la madrugada para parís – aquí están los niños y no quiero que les pase nada

Ikuko se levanto y cargo a su nieto.

— Voy a llevármelo. — sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente

— ¡Abuelita! – Usagi corría y su padre atrás de ella – vamos para el jardín

— Vamos. — kenji cargándola y sonriendo – antes de eso, vamos a presentárselo a la familia Chiba

— Papá. — Su hija – vamos todos al jardín

Luna no dejaba de mirar al pequeño daisuke, no podía verle la cara bien, estaba escondido

— Sí

Darién hablo con su familia, la familia Chiba y Tsukino se fueron para el jardín, cuando llegaron hasta ahí.

Darién y serena se miraron

— Hace tres años, Darién y yo nos conocimos, mentimos sobre nuestros nombres. El dijo que se llamaba Daisuke y yo le dije que me llamaba Usagi, tuvimos un romance en parís y somos padres de esos dos niños. — ella señalándolos

— ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos

— Tengo un nieto. — Artemis dichoso – soy abuelo

— Tengo una nieta. — Luna llorando de felicidad – soy abuela

— ¡Y yo tía! – Rei feliz, quiso abrazar a daisuke el no se dejo – es tímido

— Y mucho. — Serena sonriendo y acercándose a él, se lo quito a su madre – cariño, ellos son tú familia

Dark negó con la cabeza

— Tienen que darle un poco de tiempo. — kenji mirándolos – vamos a la fiesta, mi pequeña esta cumpleaños y la idea que disfrute

— Claro. — dijeron algunos

Darién se acerco a kenji, le pidió a su hija. Usagi se fue encantada con su padre.

Todos se fueron alejando y comentando de lo que había sucedido

— Serena. — Mirándola a los ojos — ¿y cómo haremos para yo poderlo ver?

— Dejemos eso para después. — Leve sonrisa – quiero disfrutar de mi cumpleaños

— Sí

Ellos se reunieron con los demás, Darién no soltaba a su hija. Mientras serena estaba sonriéndole a su hijo. Necesitaba bajarlo, el se negaba

— Dark, ve con los abuelos

— No. — Serio – ese señor, quiero besarte – señalando a su papá

— No ese señor, es papá. — mirándolo con seriedad

— Sí, lo es. — serena frustrada, su hijo es muy celoso. Desde que nació no ha permitido que tenga una relación seria, intento tener varios novios, siempre lloraba o lo vomitaba cuando lo tomaban en brazo, pensó que era casualidades pero tiempo le hizo entender otra cosa – hijo, debes entender que él es tú papá, no ves lo que se parecen – sonriéndole

Dark miro al hombre que estaba con su hermana y frunzo el ceño, nadie se acercaría a su mami.

Darién no podía dejar de mirar a serena, estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido, la maternidad le había dado un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y una calidez en su mirada. A simple vista podía notar que amaba a sus hijos y no existía diferencia, bajo a su hija de sus piernas, sonrió al ver a la pequeña cómo se iba a los brazos de su abuelo kenji, para que la cargara. Se dirigí hacia serena y le sonrió

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Ella se le quedo mirando, no sabía sí aceptar o ¿no? Tenerlo de nuevo en su vida, se traería cambios o solo sería el papá que ve a los hijos los fines de semana. No sabía que pensar o hacer

— Dime. — Con una sonrisa coqueta – bailemos

— Yo. — Sin saber que responderle – está bien

Serena y Darién entraron en la pista de baile, comenzaron a moverse con el sonido de la música, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, verlo después de tres años. Se le hace un poco extraño, lo miro bien y noto que estaba cambiado. Su físico seguía igual, en su mirada escondía algo. Lo iba a descubrir

— La maternidad se sentó de maravilla. — sonriéndole seductoramente

— Vamos a decir, que me fue bien. — Coqueta – aun que cuidar a dos niños no es tarea fácil – sinceridad

— Gracias. — Mirándola a los ojos – por tenerlos. Otra mujer los hubiera abortado o regalado

— No, tienes nada que agradecer. Ellos son mi universo completo. Sin ellos no soy nadie

Él estaba orgulloso de ella, podía ver en sus ojos que los amaba y se alegraba que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos

— Serena. — Diamante acercándose a ella y mirando a Darién — ¿y tú quién eres? – serio

— Soy Darién Chiba. — el mirándolo con seriedad – soy el padre de los hijos de serena

Diamante lo miro, era verdad. dark se parecía mucho a él

— Amor. — Esmeralda reuniéndose con él y mirando a su ex – Darién

— ¡Esmeralda!

— ¿Se conocen? – dijeron los hermanos mirándolos

— Bueno…. — esmeralda nerviosa

Darién estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que dos de las mujeres que estuvieron en su cama, estuvieran ahí reunidas. Tenía que ser un pésimo día

Le doy la Bienvenida y Gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

FifoTsukino

Guest

sayuri1707

Mary Yuet

Saory kido de kou

Usako-Chiba-T

solcito - caro.7

inmamiranda1

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

christydechiba

Yuuki Miaka-chan

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

analang

naiara moon

kararely


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 3

— Ella fue mi ex prometida. — Darién con amargura. No es que la amara, siempre vivieron momentos lindos y se divertían mucho – me dejo por un problemita

Esmeralda estaba muy nerviosa, no le había contado a su esposo estuvo a punto de casarse, quién había sido su prometido

— Es que… — sin saber que decir

— Eso, es pasado. — Su esposo con seriedad – vamos amor – llevándosela

— Ella es mi cuñada. — ella mirándolo y seriedad, no estaba celosa, para que hacerlo. Sú pasado no le importaba mucho

— ¿Tú qué? – Atónito, no su día no era bueno, excepto sus hijos que son una bendición – hoy es un día de sorpresas

— Para mí también, no te creas. — Ella suspirando – será un cumpleaños para recordarlo.

— ¿Y cuanto estás cumpliendo? – serio, ojala que no le diera que tenía menos de treinta, se vería muy mal. Embarazar una jovencita de veintitantos

— Treinta. — orgullosa

El respiro aliviado, casi le llevaba cuatro años. Casi dos meses cumpliría los treinta y cuatro.

— Te llevo casi cuatros años de diferencia. — mirándola

Serena no es extraño, por qué el se veía un poco mayor para ella.

— No es tanto.— sonriéndole – solo deseo que mis hijos se lleven bien contigo. Dark no es un niño fácil de tratar. Eso lo veras pronto

— Necesitare, tú apoyo. — Sinceridad – se ve que tiene un carácter

— Jejeje sí. — risueña

Ellos siguieron bailando un poco más, después se separaron para poder bailar un poco con su padre, kenji le pidió que tratara de llevarse bien con Darién. Lo conocía desde niño y sabia un buen hombre, solo tenían que darse tiempo para conocerse un poco más, después de bailar se sentó en la silla en dónde estaba reunida toda su familia, excepto su hermano y su esposa, esperaba que no estuvieran discutiendo, ellos se llevaban muy bien para que se dejaran. Al momento de partir el pastel, serena tenia a los niños en brazos y cuando iba a soplar, sus hijos lo hicieron junto con ella… ¿Quién la pagaría? Solo ellos lo sabrían, todos se fueron retirando, los padres de serena se encargaron de llevarse los regalos de su hija, Usagi estaba en brazos de su padre, dark en brazos de su madre estaban completamente dormidos, ella estaba en el estacionamientos con Darién acompañándola

— Mi hermana y mis padres, se fueron. — comento él

— La verdad. Muchas gracias Darién. — Ella mirándolo – diamante es que siempre me ayuda con mis niños, desde que supo que tú y mi cuñada tuvieron algo, se perdieron de la fiesta. Espero que no estén peleando — franqueza

— Ojala que no, lo menos que quiero tener es problema con la familia de mis hijos. — seriedad

Ella subió a la pequeña con cuidado y la deposito en la camioneta, acomodo en su silla y le coloco su cinturón de seguridad

— Coloca a Daisuke en su silla. — mirándolo

— Claro. — él haciendo lo mismo que había hecho serena anteriormente y después de dejar a su hijo seguro. La miro — ¿puede acompañarte?

— Sí. — Subiendo a su camioneta, noto que se subió y ella arranco – tengo sueño – le confesó – los niños agotan mucho

— Me lo puedo imaginar. — Girando un poco para verlos, cómo dormían – son tan perfectos – encantado

— Sí, los hubiera visto de bebés. — Ella feliz – eran preciosos

— ¿Me enseñaras las fotos?

— Claro que sí. — Acercándose a su destino, unos minutos apago el auto y miro a los guardaespaldas que estaban esperándola – llegamos

— Ok

Ella bajo de la camioneta y saco a Usagi, él tomo a su hijo en brazos, las puertas se abrieron de la casa

— Wow, no sabía que vivías en un departamento. — mirándola

Ella sonrió, su padre hizo la casa tipo departamento, había tres pisos, primera planta vivía sus padres, segunda ella con sus hijos y ultima su hermano diamante con su mujer

— No, es nuestra casa. — Apretando el botón de ascensor – vamos – las puertas se abrieron, él la siguió – sé que es una casa extraña, cada quién tiene su privacidad.

— Ya veo.

— Llegamos. — ver cómo las puertas se abrían, miro la cara de Darién que estaba atónito – bonito verdad – orgullosa

— Es muy hermoso. — Mirando los colores de las paredes cálido y suave, había un comedor lujoso y muebles muy llamativos, habían varias habitaciones — ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay?

— Cinco. — Quitándose los zapatos con los pies y los dejo a un lado – abrió la habitación de Usagi y el entro con ella — ¿Qué te parece?

— Lindísimo. — la habitación de Usagi tenía en las paredes dos conejos grande a los lados y varias muñecas, ahí habían algunas fotos de ella desde cada mes de nacida hasta su edad actual, su cama cómo de una princesa – mis hijos están muy consentidos

— Lo mejor para ellos, que serán mis únicos hijos. — Acostando a la niña y arropándola – dulces sueños Usagi – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién le entrego al niño a serena y le dio un beso a su hija, le acaricio la mejilla

— Dulces sueños, princesita

Serena cerro la habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijo, cuando abrió la puerta el estaba satisfecho con los colores tan vivos y su decoración es de autos deportivos, le gustaba mucho

— Muy lindo. — franqueza

— Soy fanática de los autos deportivos. Recuerda te lo conté en parís. — mirándolo y acostando al niño, le dio un beso

Darién le acaricio el cabello y sonrió

— Lo recuerdo, me dijiste tantas cosas. Pensé que eran mentiras. — le confeso

— Mi nombre sí mentí, mis gustos jamás. — caminando hacia a fuera y cerrando la puerta, él la seguía — ¿deseas tomar algo?

— La verdad, tengo sueño. — Mirándola – son las tres y media de la madrugada. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Ella estaba dudosa, tenía mucho tiempo que no aceptaba a nadie en su casa

— No sé.

— Solo por hoy. — sonriendo

— Está bien. — Mirándolo – ven caminando, sintió cómo él la sujetaba de la cintura — ¿Qué haces?

— Quiero hacer una prueba. — Susurrándole al oído y llevándola a una habitación, supo que era la de ella porque su cama era enorme – está en tú habitación

— Sí, suéltame. — molesta, sintió cómo él la soltó y la giro para mirarla a los ojos – ahora que – retándolo

El se inclino y besos sus labios, ella quedo sorprendida al sentirlo, no puedo evitar corresponderle, lo deseaba tanto. Su besos para ella estar en el cielo, besaba realmente bien y sus caricias la volvían loca, cuando tuvieron la última vez en parís, ella no tuvo el coraje de despedirse le dejo una nota diciéndole lo especial que había sido estar con él, cuando supo que estaba embarazada está realmente dichosa y emocionada, sintió cómo le estaba quitando el vestido rojo y lo permitió, desde que se vio hace un par de horas deseaba estar sola con él

Los besos fueron aumentando cada vez más urgentes e íntimos, las ropas fueron cayendo al piso, cuando él se separo de ella mirar su desnudez

— Tú cuerpo, está hermoso. Me canta cómo estás ahora. — Besándole el cuello y acariciándole los senos con las manos – estás preciosa

— Tú muy guapo. — Observo una cicatriz en su pecho y no quiso preguntarle – bésame

El obedeció y la beso con un frenesís, cayeron a la cama, el encima de ella, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera de placer, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, sus hijos no despertaran. Las caricias fueron urgentes y deseosas, él desde que tuvo el accidente no deseo estar ninguna mujer. Estaba volviendo a la vida con serena a su lado, cuando entro en ella sintió que estaba recordando todo lo de parís, que nos años no hubieran existidos, los dos se unieron en un solo ritmo de placer, el exploto en ella. Después abrazarla

— Dios. — Murmuro ella – esto…. fue

— Grandioso. — el sonriendo y besándole los labios – eres fuego cariño

— Tú el bombero que lo apaga. — riéndose y besándolo cuello

— Extraña esto. — Abrazándola – aun existe la química entre nosotros

— Y mucha. — Ella levantándose un poco, para colocar su cabeza en su pecho, lo hacía unos años atrás – estaba segura que no encontraría más

— Yo también, te busque por cinco meses. Jamás te encontré. — mirándola

— ¿De verdad? – Perpleja, nunca imagino que la hubiera buscado — ¿o estás mintiendo?

— No. — Sinceridad – me iba a casar con esmeralda y tuve un accidente

— Por eso, tú cicatriz. — tocándosela

— ¿No te repugna? – serio

— Para nada. — Dándole un beso en la cicatriz – vez – sonriéndole

El se inclino y la beso nuevamente, después de ese beso decidieron dormir un poco, estaban realmente cansados para seguir.

Horas después

En mansión Chiba

Rei había bajado las escaleras y sonrió al ver a sus padres, con varios regalos para sus sobrinos. No se iba a embarazar, se iba inseminar para darle un nieto a su padre, el amor aun no llega para poder casarse. Sus padres la estaban apoyando para que lo hiciera, ahora para ¿Qué hacerlo? Prefería quedarse sola cómo esta, camino hasta la puerta principal, salió de la casa y subió a su Ferrari rojo, arranco a toda velocidad.

En el centro comercial de Tokio

Cafetería Mars

Lita estaba muy impaciente, esperando a su amiga Rei, miro varias veces por la puerta y quedo encantada con un rubio que entro con un hombre moreno y alto, no puedo evitar dejar de mirarlo, noto que ellos la miraban a ella, aparto la vista y se quedo esperándola, puerta se abrió y Rei caminaba con su vestido sin mangas y largo hasta la rodilla. El hombre que estaba junto con el hombre de cabello rubio, quedo atónito en la belleza de Rei

— Hola. — Rei sentándose y mirando a su amiga — ¿Qué pasa?

— No te fijaste. — Lita sonriéndole – dos jóvenes guapos, que están atrás de nosotras

Rei no le gustaba disimular y giro los miro, observo que los dos estaban mirándolas

— ¿Qué tanto miran? – Seriedad – miren a otro lado – girándose y miro a lita, estaba con la boca abierta — ¿Qué?

— Te pasas. — seria su amiga

Andrew y Nicolás se quedaron sorprendidos, actitud de la joven

— Esa mujer es de armas tomar. — Andrew perplejo

— Y mucho. — Nicolás sonriendo – me gusta – levantándose y caminando hacia la mesa de las dos mujeres – hola

Rei lo miro y le dio una mirada asesina

— No molestes.

— Rei. — Avergonzada – perdona, ella tiene mal genio

— Ya veo. — El divertido – soy Nicolás Kumada

— A ¿Quién le importa? – ella frialdad y levantándose – vámonos lita, odio que nos molesten

— Lo siento. — lita tomando su bolso

Rei salió como sí nada y lita completamente avergonzada

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw A:

Magguie Aino

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

inmamiranda1

naiara moon

yesqui2000

analang

christydechiba

Mary Yuet

Saory kido de kou

FifoTsukino

Guest

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

michiru222

starvenus

fran

Mi luz dari


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 4

En mansión Tsukino

Serena se había levantado, miro al hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado, le dio un beso en los labios y entro al baño, se baño para luego vestirse, necesitaba hacerles el desayuno a sus hijos, la señora Olivia vendría a las cuatro de la tarde. Ella se iría a trabajar en la clínica desde que tuvo a los mellizos tuvo que dejar el hospital y sus niños, su padre le aconsejo que le dejara y trabajara en un privado que él había creado, ella solo trabajaba de cuatro a ocho de la noche, le dejaba la cena lista, solo Olivia debe calentársela, camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno

Una hora después

Darién abrió los ojos lentamente, miro la habitación observo que no estaba en su habitación, miro un lado vio un retrato de serena con sus hijos y no puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad, no era un sueño tenía dos hijos, se levanto y se dio un baño

En la habitación de Usagi

La pequeña despertó y se fue corriendo a su baño, su mamá le explico antes de salir tenía que cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la carita con agua, para después salir a comer, ella lo hizo y salió al comedor y sonrió

— Buenos días, mami. — feliz

— Buenos días, mi princesa. — sonriéndole y abrazándola

— ¿Y papá? – emocionada

Serena sonrió y la miro con amor

— Esta en la habitación

La pequeña salió corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta, el estaba de pie para salir

— ¡Papi! – eufórica y abrazándolo por las piernas

Darién sonrió feliz y la tomo entre sus brazos

— Buenos días, hermosa. — Saliendo con ella de la habitación y caminando hacia la cocina, mirando a serena – buenos días, serena

— Buenos días. — Ella sonriendo y terminando de acomodar el comedor – es hora de desayunar

— Buenos días. — daisuke sonriendo

— Mi príncipe. — Ella caminando hacia él y cargándolo — ¿y cómo dormiste?

— Bien mami. — Mirando con seriedad a Darién — ¿y el que hache aquí?

Ella suspiro, no sería fácil para Darién ganarse a su pequeño hijo

— El es papá y vino a visitarnos. — le explico

— Papá, viviera con nosotros. — Su melliza sonriendo — ¿verdad papá?

— Bueno. — el nervioso, no sabía exactamente si serena lo quería en la vida de ellos y sus hijos

— Niños. — Su madre mirándolos – papá y yo estaremos siempre con ustedes, aun no hemos hablado si regresamos o no.

Usagi tenía ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Quiero a papá con nosotros.

— Cariño. — su padre abrazándola

— Tonta. — dark serio y sentándose – mami tengo hambre

Darién le molesto la actitud de su hijo, le iba a enseñar a su pequeño hijo, tener un poco más de tacto con su hermanita, el sentó a su hijo en la silla y el se sentó alado de serena

— A comer. — sonrió serena

Los pequeños comenzaron a comer, el observo como los niños comían con tranquilidad y no hacían ningún mínimo de desastre como solía ver algunos restaurantes, pudo notar lo bien educados, lo obediente que son, noto que Usagi tomo un poco de jugo de naranja, para después sonreírle, su sonrisa lo derritió completamente, observo a daisuke observo que desfrutaba mucho de la comida, como lo hacía su madre. Podía parecerse a él pero, tenía muchas cosas de serena. Que le encanto

En Tokio

En cafetería Júpiter

— Entonces eres tía. — lita perpleja mirando a su mejor amiga

— Sí. — Rei orgullosa – mira – enseñándole unas fotos que les tomo ayer en la fiesta

— Rei son los hijos de serena. — lita atónita

— Sí. — Mirándola – te lo contare todo

Andrew y Nicolás entraron al café, luego de salir de mars. Ver a esa mujer lo tenía en las nubes le gustaba mucho, cuando se fijaron ahí estaban las dos mujeres que habían visto en la otra cafetería

— Ahí están. — Andrew sonriendo – que suerte, tenemos – mirando a su amigo

— Sí. — Sonriendo – vamos – jalándolo

Andrew y Nicolás se sentaron alados de cada una, lita y Rei se miraron asombrados

— Hey. — Rei molesta – esta mesa está ocupada

— Queremos conocerlas. — Andrew sonriéndole a lita

Lita se sonrojo

— Nosotras no. — Rei levantándose

— Por favor Rei. — Lita seria – no me quiero levantarme

Rei se acordó que su amiga se había caído entrando al local, le comento que le dolía el tobillo.

— Está bien. — seriedad

— ¿Dígame, son de aquí? – pregunto Nicolás

— Soy Rei Chiba. — Mirándolo – ella es Lita Kino.

— Yo soy Andrew Furuhata

— Mucho gusto. — lita sonriéndole

— Sí, nos sentamos en otra mesa. — el coqueto

— Lo siento, me caí entrando al local y creo que torcí el tobillo. — Le comento – me duele

— Yo soy traumatólogo. — Andrew sinceridad

— ¡De verdad! – dijeron las mujeres

— Sí. — Nicolás sonriendo – yo soy pediatra

— Nadie te pregunto. — Rei seria

Andrew ayudo a lita a levantarse y la ayudo a sentarse un mueble, había en el local. Ella estaba un poco apenada, el comenzó a revisarla

— Parece que tienes una pequeña fisura. — Mirándola, notando su inflamación – es mejor, llevarte a un hospital

— ¿Tan grave es? – mirando

— Necesitas usar un yeso por lo menos por quince días. — muy serio

Lita estaba atónita

— Mi trabajo. — Ella alarmándose – necesito estar bien

— No lo creo. — Mirándola – te daré una orden – ayudándola a levantarse

— Gracias. — poco tristeza

— ¿Qué paso? – Rei preocupándose

— Me tienen que colocar un yeso y no puedo. — mirándola

— Ese idiota, tiene que entender. No puedes atender la florería. — Rei colocando sus manos en cintura – camina. Vamos a llevarte a una clínica

Su amiga asintió

— Las llevamos. — se ofreció Nicolás

— No gracias. — ella seria

— Rei, me duele al afincar y en verdad…. necesito su ayudo. — mirando a Andrew

— Ok. — ella cruzando los brazos

En mansión Tsukino 3 piso

Diamante estaba caminando de un lado a otro, su esposa no paraba de llorar

— Eres cruel, como se te ocurrió. Hacerle eso a Darién. — sin poderle creer — ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

— Se, que lo hice, fue mal… Eso ya paso. — Dolida – soy otra persona

— Me engañaste. — Seriedad – me dijiste, tuviste una relación que no fue nada seria. Te ibas a casar con él – frenético

— Déjame. — ella levantándose de la cama y salió corriendo, no quería escucharlo más. Sabía que había cometido un gran error. No viviría con eso toda su vida, diamante es un injusto con ella, es su pasado.

Diamante se sentó en la cama, enterrase que el hombre es padre de sus sobrinos, fue pareja de su mujer no es nada grato, como seria esa relación. No se sentiría cómodo ver a su mujer cerca de él, su matrimonio no seria y mismo.

En 2 piso

Darién estaba jugando con Usagi, mientras serena se encontraba con dark, quien estaba acompañándola a preparar la comida, para ellos

— Mami. — El niño mirándola — ¿Y tienes que irte al trabajo?

— Sí. — Ella sonriéndole y tapando el pollo se estaba cocinando – mamá tiene que trabajar.

— No me gusta, que trabajas. — cruzando los brazos

— Es mi deber como médico. — leve sonrisa

— ¡No me gusta! – alzando la voz

Darién con Usagi en brazos se acerco, ver a su hijo haciendo un berrinche, le molesto y mucho

— ¿Qué haces? – su padre, bajando a la pequeña y acercándose a él – los caballeros, no se compartan así

— ¡Tú no eres nadie! – mirándolo con rudeza

El se sintió realmente mal, observo a serena que lo levanto y lo miro seriamente a los ojos

— Vuelves a decir, algo así. — Airada – te enseñare a respetar, Darién es tú padre. Te quiere así más respecto. ¡Me entendiste!

Dark se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y asintió, se fue triste para su habitación

— ¿Qué no me quiere? – el dolido y mirándola

— No lo sé, Darién.— le revelo – desde pequeño, ha sido muy celoso. No ha dejado que ningún hombre se acerque a mí.

— Voy a ganarme el cariño de mi hijo. — Mirando a Usagi estaba sonriendo – esta pequeña, se gano mi corazón ayer.

Serena sonrió

— Voy a seguir con lo mío. Irme tranquila a la clínica. — mirándolo

— ¿Y que eres allá? Eres enfermera. — arqueando una ceja

— No, papá. — Usagi sonriéndole – mami cula a los niños

— Soy pediatra Darién. — orgullosa

Darién quedo perplejo serena es una doctora, jamás se lo imagino

— No, lo puedo creer. — mirándola

— Sí

En la clínica Moon

Andrew llevaba a lita en sus brazos, ella estaba realmente apenada, no quería molestarlo en nada. Estar tan cerca de él le gustaba.

Rei no podía evitar preocupada por su amiga, la quería mucho y quería lo mejor para ella.

— Estás muy pensativa. — Nicolás sacándola de sus pensamientos

— Sí. Él es buen médico. — mirando Andrew

— Unos de los mejores. — Sonriéndole – deja que mi amigo la ayude y te invito un café

— No, gracias. — sentándose en una silla – aquí espero

Nicolás sonrió y se retiro

Horas después

En mansión Tsukino

Serena estaba lista para irse, la señora Olivia se había quedado con los niños, Darién se había ido para bañarse y regresar a cuidar a los niños, ella le había explicado que Olivia es buena y que jamás ha notado un maltrato a sus hijos. El igual quería también confiar en ella.

Ella se despido de sus pequeños

Usagi estaba tranquilamente jugando con sus muñecas y miro a dark que estaba jugando con su rompe cabezas

— Odio cuidarlos. — Olivia mirándolos con seriedad

— ¿Para qué nos cuidas? – Dark mirándola con seriedad

— Shiii. — su hermana un poco asustada, la otra vez que intento hacerle algo a Olivia, le pego por las piernas – te pegara

— Eres un niño muy insolente. — Agarrándola del brazo y mirándolo con seriedad – es hora de darte una lección

— Me pones un dedo encima. — Amenazándola – te golpeare

Olivia se enfureció

— A mí nadie me amenaza

Dark le saco la lengua y se rio en su cara, con una fuerte carcajada

Olivia se enfureció y le dio una cachetada fuerte, daisuke al sentir el golpe quedo un poco atontado, igual le metió un golpe con su estomago con fuerza, ella se sorprendió. Usagi estaba asustada y salió corriendo apretar el botón del ascensor para buscar a su abuelo o tío. Dark salió corriendo y ella lo agarro del pie logrando que se cayera y se golpeara la cabeza, automáticamente el comenzó a llorar

— Ahora vas a ver. Mocoso. — levantándose y dándole nalgadas con toda sus fuerza

— ¡Suéltame! – grito desesperado él

Usagi se lanzo encima de Olivia y le golpeaba la cabeza con los puños cerrados, Olivia al sentir los golpes dejo a dark quieto y ahora iba a enseñarle a esa mocosa quien era.

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

FifoTsukino

Mary Yuet

christydechiba

naiara moon

kararely

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Magguie Aino

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

CONEJA

bonny83

elianamz-bv


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 5

Usagi estaba templando, tenía mucho miedo. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

— Nadie te va a salvar. — Llena de furia y quitándose la corea de su pantalón – vamos a enseñarte a respectar – cuando la iba a golpear

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dark salió corriendo hacia Darién

— Papá. Nos pego. — aun mareado por el golpe

Olivia no sabía qué hacer y como esconder la correa.

— ¿Qué le está haciendo a mis hijos? – pregunto perplejo y notando la palidez de dark y Usagi estaba pálida y no se movía

— Nada. — seria

El se fue hacia ella y la golpeo en la cara, la mujer cayó al piso

— Busquen a sus abuelos y tío. — ordeno él

Aun las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas y ellos salieron corriendo y se cerraron las puertas

El acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la blusa

— Ahora, usted no sabe. Con quién se metió. — furioso, cómo se atrevía a meterse con sus hijos. No iba a permitir que nadie los maltratara pero nadie

La puerta del ascensor se abrió

— Tía. — Usagi abrazando las piernas de esmeralda – ayuda, nos pegaron y papá esta fulioso

Esmeralda se enfureció y entro al ascensor, nadie tocaba a sus sobrinos y se quedaría sin una lección

En la clínica Moon

Serena estaba intranquila y no sabía el por qué. No podía dejar de pensar en los niños, Olivia no daba indiciosos de ser una mujer maltratadora, ikuko la vigilaba. Unos días le pidió a su madre que no lo hiciera que ella, confiaba en ella. Hoy no sentía lo mismo

— Hola. — Rei entrando

— Hola Rei. — Sonriéndole — ¿y cómo estás?

— Muy bien. — Alegre — ¿y los sobrinos?

— Los deje con una niñera.

— No deberías de hacerlo, mamá nos dejaba con una señora y maltrato a Darién, desde ahí el odia las niñeras. — le cuenta

— Con razón, estaba serio cuando le dije una mujer cuidaba de los niños. — cruzando los brazos

— Cuéntame. — Ella sonriendo – comenzaron una relación

Serena sonrió

— Aun no hemos hablado. — seria

— Deberían. — mirándola

En mansión Tsukino

Darién había amarrado a la mujer y llamaría a la policía, no dejaría que esa mujer se quedara libre. Las puertas se abrieron y esmeralda entro con los niños

— ¡Qué le hizo, esa maldita a los niños! - Airada

— Les pego. — serio

— Me duele la cabeza. — daisuke quejándose

— Ella lo golpeo muy feo. — Usagi comenzando a llorar

— ¿Qué sucede? – diamante entrando, había escuchado a su esposa gritar, cuando iba a entrar al ascensor era demasiado tarde, tuvo que esperar.

— Amor, golpeo a los niños. — ella furiosa

— Hizo qué. — diamante enfureciéndose

— Llama a la policía. — él

Olivia tenia la boca tapada con un pañuelo, ella se negaba. Darién no iba a permitir que tuvieran piedad con ella

— Olvídese de su libertad. Maltratadora.- esmeralda molesta y dándole una cachetada – esto es por mis sobrinos. ¡Bruja!

— Esto no sé quedara así.- diamante – nadie toca a mi sobrinos y se queda impune.

— Me provoca matarla.- furioso Darién y cargando a su hijo – los voy a llevar a la clínica.

— Es mejor, la clínica Moon.- ella – ahí está serena

— Gracias, esmeralda.- él

Darién salió con sus hijos, los mellizos comenzaron a llorar. Estaba realmente furioso, de niño había sufrido un maltado así, ¿desde cuándo lo hacía y serena no se daba de cuenta? Estaba seguro de algo si ella no los podía cuidar, lo haría él. No dejaría que nadie los maltratara. Cuando llegó a la clínica moon iba a buscar a serena se topo con kenji que al ver a sus nietos así, le pregunto que había pasado. Darién le conto todo, el se llevo a los niños con Nicolás para que los revisara, mientras Darién se fue a buscar a serena

En el consultorio de Serena Tsukino

Serena estaba terminando de receptar a su paciente de seis meses y sonrió

— Para el próximo mes.- mirándolo al pequeño

— Gracias doctora.- sonrió la mujer, cargando a su hijo – nos vemos – saliendo

Darién al ver a la mujer salir entro al consultorio

— Por fin.- él cerrando la puerta

Serena sorprendida

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pasa, que esa mujer que cuidaba a los niños, los golpeos y los trajes al hospital.- furioso

— No puede ser.- perpleja – Olivia no le pegaría, ¿Qué momento? Sí, mamá siempre está con ella, es la primera vez que la dejaba sola con ellos.

— Les pego y lo peor que dark está muy asustado. Bueno los dos.- serio

— Voy a verlo.- acercándose a la puerta, sintió que él la detuvo – déjame

— Tú padre, los llevo para un pediatra. Solo tenemos que esperar.- mirándola

Ella comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo

— No debí de volver a trabajar, ellos necesitan de mí. Es mi culpa

El sintió un nudo en la garganta

— No es tú culpa, a veces pasa. No dejare que dejes de trabajar. Yo me encargare de ellos.- separándose un poco para mirarlos a los ojos – mi trabajo no demanda mucho.

— Aun no te pregunto ¿Qué trabajas? – leve sonrisa

— Soy pintor, en mis tiempos libres soy escritor de cuentos infantiles.- sonriéndole

— Wow.- atónita – nunca lo imagine

El sonrió

— Escribir es un hobby, que mis padres me ayudaron a que mis cuentos estén en las librerías más famosas. Pintar sí es mi verdadera pasión.

— Deberías pintar a nuestros hijos.- sonriéndole

— Claro que sí.- dándole un beso en los labios – cálmate y vayamos a buscar a nuestros hijos.

Ella asintió

Ellos salieron del consultorio y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron de encontrar a Usagi riéndose con Rei y daisuke sonriéndole a Nicolás

— Hola.- serena acercándose

— Mami, la tía Rei es muy divertida.- Usagi alegre

— Y el tío Nicolás es buenísimo con trucos de magia.- dark emocionado

— Vaya.- Darién sonriéndoles – es hora de despedirse

— ¡No! – dijeron los mellizos

— Un rato más.- pidió dark

— Está bien.- su padre

— Gracias.- lita caminando con muletas – tratare de estar aquí para próxima cita

— Te estaré esperando.- Andrew sonriente

— Y ¿Cómo sigues? – Rei mirando a su amiga

— Mejor, tengo que tener reposo.- leve sonrisa – le diré a mina que me cuide.

— Ok. Vámonos.- mirándola

— Claro.

Rei y lita se fueron, antes de irse Rei le dio un beso a su sobrina. Su sobrino dark le sonrió, sabía que aun su sobrino no estaba preparado para sus cariños

Unas horas después

En mansión Tsukino

Después de llegar de la clínica moon, serena les dio un baño a sus hijos y les dio de comer, para luego dormirlos. Darién se había enterado que la mujer estaba presa y que no era la primera vez que maltaraba un niño a su cuidado, siempre daba la apariencia de ser una persona cariñosa, en realidad es una mujer malvada que le gusta lastimar a los pequeños angelitos.

Darién se acerco a serena quién estaba acostada en la cama

— Hola

— Hola.- leve sonrisa – estoy un poco cansada

— Quiero, que hablemos de nosotros.- sentándose en la cama

— Dime.- ella acercándose a él

— Serena, quiero estar siempre con mis hijos. Te deseo demasiado.- el mirándola a los ojos – quieres que este en la vida de los niños y la tuya.

— Sí.- sonriéndole – eres un buen padre y eso lo demostraste hoy. Quiero intentarlo, quiero que mis hijos tengan a su padre alado.

— Desde mañana me mudare con ustedes.- risueño

— Te estaremos esperando.- ella emocionada, por fin lo tendría para ella.

El antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios, apasionadamente. No quería irse, necesitaba acomodar sus pertenencias. Ahora tendría una vida diferente cual estaba acostumbrado unas semanas atrás.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que se entero que es tía. Esta feliz por su hermano de una simple aventura allá traído. Dos hermosas consecuencia daisuke y usagi, todas las tardes iba con sus padres a visitarlos se reía de las ocurrencias de la pequeña usako así le decía cariñosamente, dark un poco se estaba acercando a ella, motivo que la tenía muy feliz al menos no le tenía miedo.

Observo a los lados y giro el volante, necesitaba llegar a su casa. En ese instante sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre que le hizo estacionarse rápidamente una casa, respiro profundamente y coloco sus manos en su vientre plano

— Por qué me duele. — quejándose y recordando que su periodo vendría par de días, sus manos se volvieron frías y necesitaba con urgencia un baño, se bajo de su auto y fue rápido para una casa, toco la puerta

En mansión Kumada

Nicolás se encontraba desayunando y su ama de llaves fue a ver quién llamaba, sintió mucha curiosidad y guardo su comida en el micro — ondas. Fue a ver.

Quedo de piedra al ver a la mujer que le roba el sueño, la noto rara y algo pálida

— Lo siento señorita, no emprestamos los baños. Le voy a pedir que se retire

— Es emergencia. — Rei desesperada

Nicolás se acerco

— Hola Rei

— Necesito un baño, es una emergencia. — con rapidez y avergonzada a las vez. Hoy no era su día

— Ven. — agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela para su habitación ahí le señaló el baño. Rei fue con rapidez, cuando se sentó noto su pantalón tenía mucha sangre cosa que la alarmo, estaba sufriendo de una hemorragia y por qué. Se quito el pantalón, le pediría a ese tonto que le emprestara un pantalón

Nicolás fue con su ama de llaves, le pidió trajera ropa de su prima molly sabía a Rei le quedaría un poco grande no importaba. Había visto que Rei esta manchada de sangre, no quiso decirle nada, se fue con su empleada y discretamente tomo toalla sanitaria.

Rei estaba tratando de tranquilizarse el dolor no cesaba y tampoco el sangrado no sabía cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, tendría que ir a un hospital. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto nerviosa

— Soy yo. — La mujer — el niño Nicolás le envió ropa

Rei abrió la puerta con cuidado saco su mano y sintió la ropa en su mano, tenerla cerró la puerta y se cambio. Le dio pena al verla la toalla la había visto la sangre ella o él, no importa necesitaba ir para un hospital con urgencia, al cambiarse se sentía fatal. Abrió la puerta y salió ahí está el mirándola, se veía preocupado

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — mirándola

— Necesito ir un hospital. — sintiéndose muy débil

— Vamos. — agarrándola del brazo, ella se dejo realmente se sentía muy mal para discutir, a los pocos minutos se desvaneció. A él le dio tiempo de agarrarla, la cargo — nana — grito desesperado

— ¿Qué pasa niño? — Acercándose a él, mirando a la joven — ¿qué tiene?

Rei reaccionando

— Me duele. — quejándose

— Voy a llevarte para la clínica moon

Ella estaba tan débil que solo asintió

El se la llevo para la clínica, le pidió a su nana que guardara el auto de Rei y sus pertenencias. Ella lo hizo

En la clínica Moon

Nicolás llevo a Rei al doctor kenji Tsukino, nuevamente estaba sangrando y estaba realmente asustado. Kenji al verla la atendió rápidamente y mientras él se quedo en la sala de espera, recordó que tenía que llamar al hermano de Rei

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién se encontraba jugando con los niños, aun su hijo dark no le había vuelto decir papá de aquella ocasión que Olivia le había pegado, al menos jugaba con él y no se comportaba odiosamente. Pudo notar el pequeño también estaba aceptando a su familia aun no le decía abuelos o tía, aceptaba que lo besaran y lo abrazaran.

La relación con serena es normal se llevan muy bien la cama solo están juntos por sus hijos.

— Niños. — Ella mirándolos — es hora de comer

— Ya es la merienda. — pregunto dar emocionado, su mamá le daba pastel o fruta

— Hoy es un día de comer pastel de limón. — sonriéndole

Usagi y Dark gritaron de la emoción, su padre se estaba riendo, su mujer es muy estricta con su alimentación los cuidaba mucho y estaba feliz por eso. Sus hijos tienen una madre maravillosa

— Vengan. — ella contenta

Los se fueron corriendo para el comedor, cada uno se sentó en la silla a disfrutar

Ella se acerco a Darién y lo beso

— Quieres comer. — sonriéndole

El negó

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero comerte a ti. — maliciosamente

— Vamos a esperar que los niños duerman. — coqueta

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

— Hola. — ikuko entrando a la casa

— Mamá ikuko. — emocionado dark

Ella se acerco lo beso él la frente y usagi en la mejilla

— Y eso, que ha pasado. — su hija extrañada desde que Darién estaba viviendo con ellos muy poco subía a verlos

— Darién, mi esposo me acaba de llamar. Tú hermana está en la clínica

El se levanto rápidamente y su rostro se puso pálido. Su hermana muy poco se enfermaba

— Y cómo está. — angustiado

— Mi esposo no quiso dar mucho detalle. Es urgente

— Tengo que irme. — el buscando su cartera y la llave de su auto.

— Voy contigo. — serena y mirando a su mamá — podrías quedarte con ellos.

— Claro que sí

— Niños papá y mamá tienen que salir urgente, se quedaran con la abuela ikuko. — ella mirando a sus hijos

— Llévame. — pidió daisuke

— Ven. — Su padre cargándolo — vamos serena

Usagi termino de comer su pastel para irse con su abuela

En la clínica moon

Nicholas estaba impaciente, quería saber por la salud de Rei. Desde que la había traído no sé había levantado ningún momento.

Kenji salió y se acerco a Nicolás

— ¿Y cómo está? — pregunto nervioso

Él lo miro serio

— Ella sufre de endometriosis, tiene que hacer tratamiento.

— Se pondrá bien. — mirándolo

— Sí, puedes verla

El asintió y fue a verla, cuando entro. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo se acerco un poco más y ella abrió los ojos lentamente

— Hola. — susurro el

— Hola. — Mirándolo — parece que te asuste — leve sonrisa

— El doctor kenji me dijo, que estás bien

— Tú dices estar bien, no poder tener hijos que cuando este en mis días, tomar fuerte medicamentos que me harán dormir por horas. Sí esto bien. — sarcasmo

— Rei no lo tomes por ese lado. Existe la cirugía

— Eso no es garantía, de tener un hijo o no.

— Tienes que intentarlo. — Agarrándole la mano — lo harás

Ella dio un leve suspiro y asintió

Afuera de la habitación

—Mami cárgame. — pidió dark

Serena lo cargo

— Voy a ver a mi hermana. — el mirándola

— Yo también. — dark, levanto sus brazos para que Darién lo cargara

— Claro. — sonriendo

La puerta se abrió y salió Nicolás

— Tío nick. — el pequeño sonriendo

Nicolás sonrió

— Hola campeón

— Hola amigo. — serena acercándose a el

— Hola, podemos hablar. — serio

— Claro

Serena y Nicolás se fueron para la cafetería

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Guest

MAYUMI

AYNAT-DREAM

Mamocha Forever

Zasury923

serenakou1180

Lita kino

Gracias por sus Rw A:

naiara moon

yesqui2000

FifoTsukino

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

christydechiba

Magguie Aino

Mary Yuet

elianamz-bv


End file.
